


Breeding Ground: Tread Lightly

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [80]
Category: 24 (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Mandy is hired by the Dragon to kill the enigmatic Harry Potter. Things get intriguing when she meets her employer. First posted as a blog exclusive chapter on February 20th, 2018.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Mandy(24)
Series: Breeding Ground [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 6





	Breeding Ground: Tread Lightly

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on February 20th, 2018. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Tread Softly(Mandy From 24)**

The enigmatic assassin, Mandy, slips through a side entrance into a basement apartment. She's due to meet with a very high-profile customer about a very important job. Mandy offers a stoic glare despite her very real frustration.

The mysterious crime lord known as the Dragon hires her to take down the enigmatic billionaire known as Harry Potter. He's one of the most beloved people in America, the golden child. Unfortunately for her, he's a bit more slippery then she figures. 

Despite her failure to target him properly, despite a couple of close calls. Mandy taps her finger down.

"Hello, Mandy."

He says her name as if he's skeptical about her name. This man stands in the shadows. He tosses a coin down on the floor at her feet and makes Mandy pick it up. She flips the coin over and studies it very carefully to verify his identity. 

"I need more time."

"I disagree."

Mandy holds her fist around a knife in her pocket. 

"You've done a wonderful job."

"He lives."

"Exactly."

The face of the Dragon appears in the shadows. Mandy comes face to face with Harry Potter, the person the Dragon hires to kill. Who apparently is the Dragon. She takes a step back.

"You've helped me identify some rather frustrating holes in my security. Well done."

"You...how?"

"You've done a good job and you've come closer than anyone has. That means a nice little bonus has been wired to your account."

Mandy opens her mouth a couple of times. She sees the true power up close and personal. Harry closes near her, getting closer to her. Mandy automatically pulls her knife. 

"Relax. You deserve another little perk."

Harry blocks the hand and smiles. The hunt puts Harry face to face with the alluring brunette. 

"So, the other rumors are true? You think you can handle me?"

The grin spreads over Harry's face. He slides a hand onto the inside of Mandy's thigh and squeezes it. Mandy closes her eyes from when Harry touches her. 

"You tell me and we both know."

Harry leans closer towards her and Mandy reaches behind him. She pulls him in. For a second, it appears that she's going to headbutt Harry to escape the grip of the powerful man. The billionaire who moonlights as powerful crime boss or maybe the other way around. 

Mandy gives him a heated kiss, with Harry holding the back of her head. The two go mouth to mouth with each other. Harry's hand moves down and takes the zipper of her skirt off. 

She's not in the mood for foreplay, rather wanting to get down and dirty. Mandy goes for his belt and tears it off. 

"This is promising."

The sexy assassin holds the underside of Harry's cock and pushes it into prominence. She looks at his cock and rubs his manhood. He groans when feeling the pleasure builds in his loins. She slips down his manhood and pushes back down it. 

Finally, inch by inch, Harry's cock grows. He pulls off her skirt the rest of the way and relieves Mandy with her panties. 

"I'll see if you live up to my standards."

"Well, maybe I'll see if you live up to mine."

Harry drives Mandy against the wall and the two of them make out. Her fingers push against the back of Harry's neck. Her legs move up to pin Harry's thighs into place. Harry rubs his cock head against her warm womanhood and comes about as close to entering her as humanly possible. 

He pulls back and slides into Mandy's tight pussy. She grabs him and breaths in pleasure. Their lips meet together when they make out. 

The arm folds of this talented assassin squeeze Harry. She's so tight and it makes Harry feel beyond great. He pulls almost all the way out of her and drives his cock into her. 

Mandy holds the back of Harry's neck and breaths in his ear. 

"Faster! Fuck me faster! You called me all the way here...I'm not leaving until it's worth my while."

"Oh don't worry! I'm going to give you your money's worth and then some more."

Harry strikes her repeatedly when several long thrusts. He fills up Mandy and causes her eyes to roll into the back of Mandy's head. Harry grunts when filling her up. 

Finally, Mandy clamps down on his invading rod. Fingers dance over her firm legs and send Mandy a bit closer. Harry pulls out and drives his cock repeatedly inside of her snug center. 

"Dragon! Fuck me harder! Make me yours!"

Mandy gets into the deep thrusts and it drives further into her. Harry pulls almost all the way out and drives himself into her. His balls smack Mandy's thighs and give her a preview of what's about ready to bubble to the surface. 

"You were mine the moment I secured your services.

Harry begins treating Mandy like another type of woman whose services he secured. One of his kinks is submitting strong women to his cock. Mandy's no exception to this. 

He pulls out of her and causes her to drop down to her knees. Harry scoops Mandy up and marches her up over to the couch. 

She drops down and Harry climbs on top onto Mandy. His fingers push against Mandy's nipples and cause her to breathe out. Harry dances his cock against her slick opening and comes very close to driving inside. 

"Don't tease me."

"But it's fun."

Mandy growls at him. She hooks onto Harry's hips and brings Harry closer towards her warm opening. Harry pulls almost all the way from her and drives him inside of her. 

Harry repeats his actions with several strong and powerful thrusts. He holds Mandy's legs up and repeats those actions. Harry runs a finger down to the back of the head and gives Mandy some more pleasure.

"Of course it is!"

Another thrust batters Mandy. She cannot help and scream in Harry's ear the deeper he plunges into her. 

"Boy, you're backed up. You must have wanted this for a very long time, don't you?"

His thick balls slap down on Mandy's aching clit. It makes her hips jump completely up. Her legs ensnare Harry's hips.

The minute her climax hits, Harry pulls out. It leaves Mandy lying on the couch and panting. 

"You know what I want you to do."

Mandy pulls herself up on top of his cock. It stands up in the air for her. Mandy grabs his neck and mounts him.

"I know. And trust me when I say I'm going to milk you dry."

"Go for it."

The cock smile makes Mandy want to ride him and break him. She drops down and takes him into her. 

Inch by inch goes into her. Mandy really wonders if she's the one who is going to be broken the further Harry plants his rod inside of her.

A higher and higher bounce sends Mandy's toned body down onto him. She clutches Harry in an attempt to break him. It becomes obvious when she tries to squeeze his cock into submission he's not so usually broken. 

In fact, Mandy's lack of ability to break him is what triggers her next orgasm. Harry wraps her up closer to him. 

An amount of sweat builds Mandy's pleasure to another new level. She drives her tight wet hole around his big cock. Harry pulls her hair away from her face and gazes into it.

He tears open her shirt and indulges in Mandy's breasts. Mandy closes her eyes.

"You're everything that I heard you...were."

She becomes like any other woman who succumbs to the pull of Harry's manhood. Harry makes her lift up and drop down onto her.

Harry slows her down and touches her body. The exotic beauty keeps driving down onto his pelvis and bringing him into her. He touches every part of her. Mandy holds onto him.

She cannot help and bounce on Harry's manhood. A hand brushes against Mandy's nipple to squeeze it. Harry pulls almost all the way out and touches the tip of his cock down against her entrance.

"Give me it! Give it to me now!"

Twelve inches of Harry's manhood slam into her. Mandy holds on for the ride. Each thrust brings them both closer to their mutual edge.

"Inside me!"

Harry slams into her. He's about ready to burst into Mandy. His cock drives further and further into Mandy. Mandy clutches his cock and breaths with pleasure.

He pulls almost all the way out of Mandy and then smashes into her. Her wet pussy clenches him and Harry follows through by coating the insides of her body with white spunk.

Her warm legs wrap around Harry's body and pulls him into her. Each blast of cum shoots deep inside. Mandy moans into his ear the faster she rises and falls upon Harry's big cock.

Harry closes his hands around her back and makes Mandy cum all over him twice more before he finishes inside of her.

Mandy falls back. It's one of the best lays she has and the second she pulls away, Harry pulls her onto his lap. Harry kisses the back of her neck and runs a finger down her.

Talk about someone who can have his cake and eat it too...and his finger moves into her asshole. It makes Mandy tense up and feel conflict. Does she want Harry to do this or not? She strains with different thoughts entering her mind.

"I'll stop if you want me too."

Mandy hesitates and shakes her head. A warm blast of oil coats the inside of her ass. She does not know how Harry gets his hand on it. It impresses her how he's able to lubricate her asshole despite having any lubricate.

Harry's cock grinds against the back of her leg and moves closer. He loosens up Mandy's back passage and squeezes her.

She prepares to sit on his lap and send his cock into her tight back hole. It's been a while since Mandy enjoys this much pleasure. Way too long in fact. Now it hits her.

Harry runs a finger down Mandy's nipples and pulls on them. He pulls back and batters her ass while also finger-fucking her with an immense speed. His hands go everywhere.

Everywhere it hits her. Harry's fingers squeeze Mandy's nipples and release them in the palm of his hands. Harry slides his massive cock into her tight back passage and drives into her.

He works himself up. The tenseness in her ass makes Harry feel good. He's able to drive his fingers against her firm ass.Her snug hole squeezes him.

Harry leans against the back of her head and slides another finger into her slick pussy. He withdraws it and feeds the combination of cum. Mandy breaths in and breaths out.

"Go ahead. You know you want to."

The stunning assassin rotates her asshole around his big cock and keeps Harry hammering away from her. He pulls out and goes back into her. He stands Mandy up and bends her over the table.

He never breaks his momentum, never breaks his stride. Harry just keeps driving into her warm asshole.

"You have to be getting close...."

"Oh, what's the matter? Tough girl can't take a cock hammering her ass until she's raw?"

Mandy digs her nails into Harry's forearm in response and takes his cock in her warm tight rear hole like a champ. Harry pulls out of her and rams her hard. Closer, closer, both of them go.

Harry pulls almost all the way out of her and strikes Mandy deep with more thrusts. He holds his cock into her and then pulls out.

Then, Harry edges his cock inch by inch inside of her until he presses against Mandy's sweaty back. His cock firmly between her firm cheeks. Harry repeats his actions to drag down Mandy's clit.

The jolt of electricty coming through her makes Mandy completely lose it all over his cock. Harry slides out of her and goes back into her tight asshole.

"Now, I'm getting close. But first before I do."

Harry rubs his fingers down her front and makes Mandy just light up completely. He pulls back away from her and slams into her.

Time crawls down when Mandy cums over and over again. Harry's fingers her pussy in time of fucking her ass. The infamous crime boss and billionaire gives his client a reward for a job well done.

"One more time for the road."

Bottoming out in her ass and pussy as the same time makes Mandy gush. She twitches and breaths out. Harry digs his fingers in before pulling almost all the way out and driving into her.

Mandy ends up on the couch and on his lap. He takes her ass in every single way possible.

"We...should do more business."

"Agreed."

Finally, Harry spurts his seed in between her cheeks and all over Mandy's ass. The overflow only makes Harry send his cock into her ass a few more times. He squeezes Mandy's cheeks and leaves red marks on them.

Harry pulls away and leaves Mandy breathing in and out.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you."

A piece of paper drops on the table. Mandy picks it up along with the clothes which lay all over the floor.

Mandy unfolds the paper and looks at the contents. She always enjoys a challenge and if it leads to another payment like this one, it's something she's all in.

"I will see you next week."

Disrupting a shadow branch of the British government most certainly be a change of pace. 

**End.**


End file.
